Como whisky de fuego
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Sirius Black olía a desenfreno, a canción desafinada y sin rima, a cigarrillos y a alcohol. No, alcohol no, whisky de fuego. Sirius/Lily -one-shot-


_Disclaimer: Nada es mío._

Dedicado a Magu, que humilla a todos los mortales con sus miedos; y a Maju, porque llueve de sus ojos.  
Va por ustedes también.

**Como Whisky de Fuego**

Si hubo una fiesta que valdría la pena recordar en algún momento de su vida, sería esa. Sin duda alguna, la única capaz de calentar un poco Azkaban con el paso de los años, de arrancarle una sonrisa como suspiro ajeno, un anhelo rojo y verde que nada tiene que ver con los colores que califican personas, túnicas, casas y destinos.

Alguna vez se permitió pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, fue inapropiado el exceso. Ergo, descarta la idea enseguida, porque _Oh, vamos, nadie ha muerto antes por beber whisky de fuego. Jamás_.

La música era estruendo, era un descontrol palpable de colores cálidos. La fiesta más ilegal de Hogwarts estaba atrapada entre cuatro paredes. Esa noche era fuego.  
Él, Sirius Black, era fuego.

Estaba ardiendo y había divisado a una muchacha con un curioso escote que parecía perfecta para apagarlo.

Se aproximó a ella y quizás porque lo poco que veía daba vueltas, o porque sus senos no eran dos, sino cuatro, no se fijó en el ceño fruncido de la muchacha, en sus labios apretados, la forma en que chasqueaba la lengua a medida que él se aproximaba, tambaleante, patético.

Y ella por su parte intentaba encontrar una excusa que justificase su presencia ante todas esas miradas. Desconfianza, sorpresa, indignación e indiferencia, todo eso gritaban las miradas por encima de la música. Algunos siquiera la habían mirado.

Sirius Black la miraba por todos los demás.

–Black, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupada. Sirius sabe que _algo _va mal, pero no sabe el qué, porque las figuras son borrosas y él es menos consciente que cuando está sobrio, que ya es decir mucho, porque nunca fue un ser muy racional. Sobre todo en público, porque hay que mantener la imágen.

Como por toda respuesta, el muchacho se arroja en sus brazos, y ella no sabe si lo hizo a propósito o si simplemente son los efectos del alcohol. Porque sí, Sirius huele a alcohol.  
Pero lo sujeta, evita que caiga. Y Sirius se embriaga en su perfume, y cree que ella huele muy bien –a diferencia de él– y su cabello pelirrojo le hace cosquillas en el cuello y en los brazos.

–Sirius…Levántate… -murmura ella, Sirius obedece a medias, porque vuelve a caer y Lily sólo deja entrever la preocupación en su semblante. –ven, salgamos de aquí.

Y de pronto es consciente de que tiene una excusa perfecta para escabullirse de allí con su dignidad intacta, porque ha comprendido muy rapido (como suele suceder), que no es bienvenida allí.

Sujeta a Sirius, no se le vaya a escapar la excusa, e intenta arrastrarlo fuera de lo que alguna vez fue un aula en desuso. No es muy facil, eso de arrastrar a Sirius, porque se disfraza de muchacho menudito pero pesa bastante, y Lily no tiene tanta fuerza. Así que cuando Sirius se abalanza sobre una bandeja flotante, ambos retan a la fuerza de gravedad.

(A Lily siempre le ha sorprendido la facilidad de Sirius para desafiar imposibles y salirse airoso.)

–Evans…bebe.

– ¿Qué?

–Bebe, Evans, bebe. –ella arquea una ceja y él pone los ojos en blanco. –No puedes irte de aquí sin haber bebido algo antes. –explica, como quien habla con un niño al que no se le puede consentir un capricho. –ya entiendo porqué nunca te invitan a las fiestas. –resopla luego, porque Sirius nunca fue mayor que los niños. Una suerte de Peter Pan en Hogwarts.

–Black no pienso…

–Lily…no te va a morder. –ríe él, y su risa resonó en la cabeza de Lily Evans hasta muchos años después. Socarrona y ronca, parecida a un ladrido –la risa de Sirius–.

–A diferencia de ti, no necesito esto para sentirme mejor.

–O te da miedo. –apuntó Sirius, meciéndose sobre sus pies.

–No me da miedo…lo que sea que es esto.

–Whisky de fuego. Es…orgásmico. –define él. Y Lily pone los ojos en blanco, porque Black jamás ha sido tan Sirius antes, y porque es una asquerosidad de término.

–Nadie murió por beberlo. Y luego de probarlo, todo el mundo quiere más.

–Yo no tengo que ser como todo el mundo.

–Entonces no entiendo por qué te da miedo.

–No tengo miedo. –repone muy resuelta. Nunca le han gustado los retos, porque nunca le ha gustado perder. Y bebe, porque cuando la victoria pasa por uno, uno la toma. Cierra los ojos e imagina que está tomando agua (agua que quema al deslizarse por su garganta y le revuelve el estómago). Sabe que Sirius está aplaudiendo, incluso antes de verlo.

– ¿Y bien Evans? –pregunta interesado; se apoya contra una columna como Pedro por su rancho y parece que la cosa va para largo.

–Es horrible.

Cuando Sirius se carcajea echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre bien la boca. Presume de su dentadura perfecta y parece que ladra. Como en todo, Sirius es un escándalo.

–_Hey, Lily, Lily, embriagarse no es malo. Hey, Lily, Lily, dale una mano a mi hermano. _– y comienza a cantar, así no más, como quién no quiere la cosa. Y Lily no puede evitar protestar sin que una pequeña sonrisa asome por las comisuras de sus labios

–Mejor vamos antes de que armes un espectáculo. –murmura la muchacha, interrumpiendo la canción, "_Lily ya no tengas miedo, es sólo whisky de fuego". _Todo eso la supera. Ella es la chica que se duerme temprano y estudia para los exámenes. Es esa muchachita que hace las cosas bien y que no rompe las reglas, por mera solidaridad con sus compañeros.

– ¿Ya? Pero si es muy temprano.

–De acuerdo, Black, si quieres quedarte aquí y hacer el ridículo, bien, pero hazlo solo.

–Si te atreves a tomarte dos de estos, me voy contigo. –dijo Sirius de pronto, sonriéndose.

–Mejor me voy sola.

–Que aburridaa, Evaaans.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada. Black y la situación la superan.

–Te dicen el _Alma de la Fiesta_ en tu casa, ¿no? –bromeó Black. – ¿Qué tal si sólo es cerveza de manteca? –propuso.

– ¿Estás invitándome? –se aventura Lily, riendo. –Oh, Black, el whisky de fuego sí que te afectó.

–Evans…Eres la persona más aburrida que conozco. –murmura, hipando va, hipido viene.

–Sólo porque no accedí a tomar esa cosa y…

–Estoy ebrio y no te abusaste.

–No estás ebrio. O no tanto como quieres aparentar. –apunta ella, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, y Black sonrié y otra vez, hace gala de todos sus dientes, blancos y perfectos.

–Embriágate conmigo, entonces. –propuso él, y por un momento sonó bien. Sonó a instante que uno quiere recordar cuando pasan los años. Pero tiene miedo, porque a la gente le es difícil seguirle el ritmo a Sirius, adivinar cuando bromea, cuando no y cuándo te va a salir con un comentario filoso. Arqueó una ceja, reparando la ambigüdad de la frase y preguntándose si realmente lo había dicho a consciencia.

–Sí, claro.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres exasperante? Esfuérzate un poco y demuéstrame que no eres la persona más aburrida del castillo.

– ¿Y qué ganaré con eso? Nada. Y tú tampoco.

–O bien, simplemente ven a beber cerveza de manteca, finjamos que somos amigos esta noche y cuando yo vaya a tu casa, dentro de unos cuantos años, a ver a mi ahijado y le entregue el regalo más maravilloso que le harán en su vida, mientras James me invita a tomar cerveza de manteca (porque mi ahijado llorará si me voy) tú recordarás esta noche y podremos fingir que fue excelente y la pasamos increíble, entonces James se morirá de celos y yo me reiré.

Lily arqueó una ceja y Sirius le sonrió con encanto.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer un hombre para salir contigo, Evans? –pregunta hastiado. –A no ser que…Oh, Lily Evans, eres lesbiana.

– ¡No soy lesbiana! –chilla la muchacha, divertida ante tan descabellada conclusión.

–Entonces no hay excusa en este mundo capaz de rechazar una digna e inocente invitación de Sirius Black.

–No dejarás que te diga que no, ¿verdad?

–Pues no. –asiente, y parece que se la está pasando en grande cuando la jala por el brazo y camina en zigzag hasta la barra. –Dos cervezas de manteca.

Lily resopla, dejándose llevar. En cuanto las dos botellas de cerveza de manteca estuvieron al alcance de su mano, Lily notó que Sirius la miraba expectante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y bebió, sentada sobre uno de los altos taburetes libres. Siempre había dicho que el día que tuviera una casa, querría tener taburetes altos en la cocina.

– ¿Feliz?

–Casi. –respondió él. –A que no lo apuras.

Ella arquea una ceja, pero no quiere caer en el juego de Sirius.

–Te apuesto un galleon a que no lo haces.

Por toda respuesta, ella apura el vaso, mirando fijamente a Sirius mientras tanto, y dejándose llevar, porque en los seis años que había estado en Hogwarts, jamás había asistido a una de aquellas fiestas, y quién mejor que Sirius Black para enseñarle lo que _es _una fiesta en Hogwarts.

(James Potter, quizás.)

–Fondo blanco. –murmura triunfal, sonrisa como pintura al óleo.

– ¿Dónde está Lily Evans y qué le hiciste? No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. –exclama jovialmente, hurgando en sus bolsillos hasta hallar una moneda y entregarla sin mucha ceremonia. – ¡Otra jarra de cerveza de manteca! –anuncia felizmente.

–Ya bebí, Black, ahora podemos irnos.

– ¿Te das cuenta que la única razón por la que sigues aquí y estás bebiendo cerveza de manteca es porque quieres irte conmigo? –pregunta el muchacho, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Ella resopló indignada.

–Pues quédate a beber sólo. –rugió molesta.

–Oh, vamos, Lily, era broma. _Lily ya no tengas miedo/Lily tu sonrisa es fuego/Lily te voy a buscar/Hey, Lily, Lily, sólo bromeaba/Hey, Lily, Lily, embriagarse no es malo/Hey, Lily, Lily, dale una mano a mi hermano._

–_Te voy a buscar_ y _sólo bromeaba_ no rima.

–Ya, pero es cierto.

Y ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, toma la jarra de cerveza de manteca y bebe despacito. No beber como demostrar una valentía absurda y meterse en el sistema; beber por el placer de saborear una bebida que gusta.

– ¿Qué? –acaba preguntando, incómoda. Como por toda respuesta, Sirius dirigió su mirada a los senos de la prefecta, y ella, siempre muy resuelta esa pelirroja, lo golpeó.

– ¡Quién te entiende, Evans! Si te miro el rostro, porque te miro el rostro. Si te las miro, porque te las miro. –gruñó y pidió whisky de fuego.

–Sigue así y nunca serás el padrino de mi hijo. –gruñó de mala gana.

–Pero ya aceptaste que tendrás un hijo de James. –murmuró Sirius.

Ella sabe que el que calla otorga, y precisamente por eso se limita a desviar la mirada y a jugar con los bordes de la madera que recubren la barra.

–Oh… -la sonrisa de Sirius se amplió más. Mucho más. Y más de lo que a Lily le hubiera gustado.

Sirius bebió con la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. Y al saberse observado, apuró el trago.

– ¿Sabes? –murmuró con voz _más _ronca de la normal. Ella lo miró con atención, pero no se animó a interrumpirlo. –Ya sé por qué le llaman whisky de fuego. –murmuró y sin más, comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. –Se me olvidó.

–Sirius, será mejor que…

Pero el muchacho no la escuchó y tomó otro vaso y comenzó a beber.

–_Hey, Lily, Lily, embriagarse no es malo. Lily ya no tengas miedo, es sólo whisky de fuego. _

–Black, ya deja esa maldita canción y mejor…-le apartó el vaso, pero él tomó otro y lo apuró, sintiendo cómo el líquido abrasador incendiaba su garganta. Era fuego líquido.

–_Hey, Lily, Lily, quiero un ahijado._ –bromeó el Merodeador. –_vayan con James al tejado. _O mejor al armario.

–Sirius, basta. –lo calló. –Nos vamos. –dijo terminante, y Sirius supo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. De hecho, no podía hacer nada, la cabeza estallaba y la euforia recorría su cuerpo.

La apartó de un manotazo y se paró sobre el taburete alto que adornaba la barra, pero la muchacha logró hacerlo bajar antes de que cometiera una terrible y vergonzosa locura.

–Buu, Lily. –rezongó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Vamos, mejor. –dijo, y comenzó a jalar a Sirius, controlando que no se cayera, hasta que abandonaron aquella habitación, que olía a desenfreno, a alcohol y a cigarrillos. Y entonces Lily se percató de que Sirius olía así. Olía a desenfreno, a canción desafinada y sin rima, a cigarrillos y a alcohol.

No, a alcohol no, a whisky de fuego. Sirius Black huele _como el whisky de fuego._

– _Lily ya no tengas miedo/Lily tu sonrisa es fuego/Hey, Lily, Lily, embriagarse no es malo/Hey, Lily, Lily, quiero un ahijado/Hey, Lily, Lily, vayan con James al tejado/Lily, ya no tengas miedo, es sólo whisky de…de…es de fuego, Lily, es de fuego. Lily tú eres fuego. ¿O eres Whisky?_

–Shh, Sirius, vas a despertar a McGonagall –maldice la muchacha, y él sólo ríe. Y quizás lo hace a propósito.

–Volvamos a la fiesta, Whisky.

Lily ahogó una carcajada y continuó jalando a Sirius a través de los corredores vacíos y fríos.

–Lily…tu cabello es fuego y tu sonrisa es fuego.

–Tu cerebro se calcinó, Black. –sonríe ella, y el apellido de Sirius baila entre sus labios y sabe como sabe su nombre.

–Sí. –admitió Black. –Porque no hay otra excusa más fácil para esto. –murmura y con esa facilidad que parece tener para todo, la acorrala contra la fría y gruesa pared de piedra de un corredor desconocido, en una hora inadecuada, de una noche de fiesta, y de alcohol. Una noche cualquiera, Sirius la besó. Besó a Lily Evans.

Años más tarde, él continúa embriagándose con whisky de fuego, con la esperanza de encontrar a una muchacha con un escote desubicado y toda la cordura que se necesita. Una muchacha de fuego que le haga cantar.

Años más tarde, Lily no puede tomar whisky de fuego, porque es el vil líquido de la traición, de la locura. Porque es desenfreno, humo de cigarrillo y canciones desafinadas sin rima, porque el whisky de fuego es Sirius Black, que arde.

_Lily ya no tengas miedo.  
Lily tu sonrisa es fuego.  
Hey, Lily, Lily, embriagarse no es malo, Hey, Lily, Lily, dale una mano a mi hermano  
Lily ya no tengas miedo, sólo es whisky de fuego,  
Lily ya no tengas miedo, Lily, eres fuego._

_Lily, ya no tengas miedo, es sólo whisky de fuego, es de fuego,  
Lily, es de fuego. Lily tú eres fuego. _

-

_Lejos, es un fic patético. Pero una promesa es una promesa, así que lo publico.  
Tanto si les gustó como si piensan que soy una hereje, espero sus reviews –pobre ilusa xD- , anímense, vamos, he comprobado que el botoncito de GO nunca mordió a nadie._

_Se agradece a toda persona que haya llegado hasta aquí. :)_


End file.
